Many recurring problems in agriculture involve controlling growth of undesirable vegetation that can, for instance, inhibit crop growth. To help control undesirable vegetation, researchers have produced a variety of chemicals and chemical formulations effective in controlling such unwanted growth. However, a continuing need exists for new compositions and methods to control growth of undesirable vegetation.
In particular, pineapple is a significant cash crop in many regions of the world, including Southeast Asia, the Americas, and Africa. Currently, pineapple productivity is significantly limited by the growth of undesirable vegetation. Existing methods of controlling undesirable vegetation in pineapple suffer from significant shortcomings For example, in Thailand, bromacil and diuron are applied in combination, both pre-emergence and post-emergence, to control weeds in pineapple. However, post-emergence application of bromacil and diuron results in significant phytotoxic effects in pineapple.